Keys Within A Lion's Heart
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: He was a young man from the wrong side of the tracks and she was a young girl that studied. When fate brings these two together will love blossom? Jean-Pierre Leo (Ouran game character) x OC


_**Keys within a lion's heart**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes: **_ This is a brand new story that features a character from the Ouran Video game by the name of Jean Pierre Leo and how he falls in love with one of the GALS of Music Room 3. This will also explore a lot about his past and feature many fluffy moments. We hope all of you enjoy the story and please remember to review!

**Disclaimer: **The Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. We claim no ownership prior or current to the series or characters. The Maidens of Music Room 3 is the property and copyright of MOMR3 Productions.

_**Chapter One **_

"Did you hear about the new boy?"

A group of girls watched the young man wearing a black leather jacket walk through the hallways towards the office of the headmaster. They noticed the look on his face held a sense of dread mixed with annoyance lace his handsome features. They could almost hear the visible grinding of his teeth and watched him push past them ignoring their conversation.

"I heard he was kicked out of his last school for fighting," a girl whispered to the other girls she was standing with. "He's not very friendly."

The girls exchanged glances startled by him stopping to send a glare in their directions.

"One track minded girls," He sneered and walked into the headmaster's office despite hearing the girls squeal in fear.

Eileen Harrington, one of the newer students and mildly into the Host Club, noticed the girls gossiping amongst themselves as she headed to her next class. She paused a moment and looked at them in confusion. Adjusting the bag on her shoulders, she straightened her bow a little bit.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously.

"We saw someone new enter our school," Said one of the girls shuddering at the memory. "He seemed really cruel and called us one track minded girls,"

"You should stay away from him," said the other. "He's bad news; don't give him a second thought if you see him."

The door flew open and hit Eileen. In the doorway stood the same boy who had scared the girls, He sneered at them before growling out. "Watch out." he pushed past them again and walked down the hallway.

Eileen stumbled back, tears falling down her face "...Ow..." she whimpered as she held her nose, which was bleeding.

"What a jerk," the girl said glaring as she turned and grabbed Eileen's hand. "Come on we'll take you to the nurse Eileen, I bet anything that boy will be kicked out today for starting a fight with some of the yakuza kids."

"Thanks." Vision blurred with tears, the redhead let the girl lead her to the infirmary "Aw man…Hikaru and Kaoru are going to have a fit when they see me like this…heck…the Host Club is going to freak."

"You can tell them some jerk did it," The girl said frowning. "Honestly boys like that are hazards to the health of girls, why can't they be like the host club?"

"Because not everyone is like them, if I tell them some jerk did it they'll hunt down whoever did it." Eileen carefully shook her head. "The Host Club men are definitely a special breed."

"Eilichu, Oi! Are you coming to the-" Hikaru's eyes widened at the sight of Eileen and he ran over to her. "Are you all right? What happened to you?"

"Got hit by a door, wasn't watching where I was going." Eileen replied and sighed, "I'll be okay. No need to worry, but I am going to head home after this, take the rest of the day off."

"Eileen I'll walk you home," Hikaru said. "Let me run and get Shiro and Kaoru then we can walk you home."

"No, I'll be okay." Eileen assured him "It's only a few blocks away Hika."

"Eileen, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't walk you home," Hikaru said. "You're my friend and I rather not have you walk home alone, especially now."

Eileen sighed and shook her head "Really, it's okay Hika. Nothing's happened so far and I doubt anything will."

"Eileen, things can happen," Hikaru said but sighed as he gave up trying to reason with her. "Fine, but promise me you'll be all right."

"I'll be okay. I promise." She reached out and ruffled his hair.

Hikaru sighed. "All right," He relented and smiled. "I'll tell the others you're not coming today, I'm sure that the GALS will be able to work without you."

Eileen nodded "Thanks Hika."

* * *

After being patched up, Eileen headed for her locker, grabbing her stuff, she told the headmaster she was heading home, and then left the grounds, keeping alert as she walked the four blocks home.

"What's a girl like you doing out of school so early?" a voice behind her said.

Eileen kept herself calm and she just kept walking, not answering, knowing better than to engage a potential kidnapper or something. She flinched as her nose shot pain through her head and she took a deep breath and let it out.

"Naughty school girls should be punished by being taken back to school," The man walked over and grabbed Eileen by the wrist pinning her against the wall. "There are a lot of bad people in the world who'd take advantage of school girls."

Eileen glared and quickly kneed the man.

The man caught Eileen's leg and brought it down as he smirked. "Let me take you back to school cutie."

Eileen growled, "Let go of me. I have the rest of the day off so back away." She snarled, "I've already had a bad day and I don't need some jerk making it worse!"

"Of course you do," He replied in an almost mocking tone. "How about I walk with you?"

"No." Eileen replied sternly. "Back away, now."

"The streets aren't safe for you to be walking all by yourself," He grabbed her hand.

"Let. GO!" Eileen snatched her hand away from him, her eyes flashing angrily and she slapped the guy across the face for even touching her.

"Just shut up!" He barked. "You and I both know you're lying about being let out of school early, now stop fighting!" He grabbed her hand and brought his face closer to hers.

"The lady said let go!" A new voice said glaring.

The man pulled away, glaring at the young man. "She is coming with me," he growled.

"I said let her go!" The boy repeated in a low voice as his hands balled in to fists.

"You want to fight huh?" The first man let Eileen go as he threw a punch into the second figure's jaw.

"You shouldn't have done that," the second figure swung a kick into the man's stomach knocking the wind from his body.

Eileen flinched, and whimpered a little in fear, squeezing her eyes shut; when a voice made her snapped her eyes open as she realized she had space to move. Quickly she darted away from the man, but stumbled, quickly she caught herself and looked around frantically, like a frightened kitten, and darted behind a dumpster nearby, trying to calm her shaking.

"Are you all right?" the second figure stood over Eileen as he knelt down in front of her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Eileen jumped away from the person, shrinking back in fear. "...W-who...who a-are you,"

The boy gently scooped her up into his arms and stood up.

"...Let go...Put me down!" Eileen pushed against him.

"Kitten, it's not safe for you here," The boy said gently as he began walking. "I'm making sure you get home all right."

"LET GO," Eileen snapped "NOW!"

"I said no," The boy said glaring. "Not until you get home safely, then I'll put you down."

"Put Me Down." Eileen growled, glaring into his eyes "Or I swear I will scream."

The young man's eyes filled with surprise but he carefully sat Eileen down onto the ground. "I'm walking you home, tell me where you live and I'll make sure you get there safely."

Eileen stepped away from him and she glared distrustfully. "I don't walk around with people I don't know. Hikaru was right; I should have let him walk me home..." She looked away. "I'm not letting you walk me home, because I don't know you, and therefore, can't trust you."  
"I'm Jean-Pierre," He said quietly. "I don't want a lady to walk home alone, especially with idiots walking around thinking they can just pick up school girls! Now stop being a stubborn kitten and let me walk you home damn it!"

Eileen shook her head "No." She replied and took off at a quick pace towards home. Despite her five-foot stature, Eileen could walk surprisingly quick.

Jean-Pierre groaned and followed her. "Oi, kitten will you stop running away?" he called out and gasped when he saw Eileen heading for a traffic stop. He quickly ran over, pulled her back onto the sidewalk before a car hit her.

Eileen squeaked in shock and swatted his hands away. "Stop touching me!" She noticed the leather jacket, and her eyes narrowed. "You're the new student that said the girls had a one-track mind AND you hit me with the door!"

Jean-Pierre let her go and sighed. "I...I hit you with the door?" he asked in surprise. "I didn't know you were behind the door and what were you doing behind there in the first place!"

"I was heading towards my class!" Eileen growled "You could have at least made sure there was no one walking nearby before you swung the door open so violently, so thanks to you I have to go home early!" she winced, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Jean-Pierre lowered his gaze looking away from her. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. "If you have a fixed opinion of me I'm fine with that."

Eileen sighed, "Look, just…Just be more careful next time okay?" She gently patted his shoulder. "I don't judge, I was just angry, but I have a feeling you're not all bad, I mean, you did save me from that thug, and prevented me from getting run over."

She paused here a moment and looked him over. "Such sadness," Gently she placed a hand to his face. "You're used to others hating you aren't you?"

Jean-Pierre's eyes clouded with anger and he looked away. "I'm used to it," he said quietly. "I'll let you be kitten."

"..I don't hate you." Eileen said truthfully. "Because, I see the person underneath that bad boy act and I like what I see, but that person needs to come out more." She tenderly patted his face, then stepped back, a soft smile on her features.

"I'm damaged goods," Jean-Pierre said turning away. "I'm no good for anyone, I'll leave you be."

"..So you're just going to walk away from a girl that was nearly taken advantage of?" Eileen asked and stepped forward; grabbing his hand, "I won't let you leave, Jean-Pierre. I'd rather have someone to walk with just in case..."

She squeezed his hand "Please, and you're not damaged goods, I don't see that at all, I see a boy that was bullied, and took it out in temper and held onto that. I see someone…that needs a friend."

Jean-Pierre stared in awe into her sky blue gaze, seeing no pity. What he saw was sadness for the pain he felt. He had silently told the girl his problems without uttering a word and the walls around his heart crumbled and fell. His own eyes glittered with unshed tears from his years of loneliness.

Eileen smiled gently at him and gently released his hand, cupping his face in her hands. "Jean-Pierre." she said softly, staring into those beautiful teal eyes, her own gaze sympathetic. "You need someone that'll understand who you are, a friend that can get past the bad-boy shell."

Jean-Pierre went silent and shook his head. "I'll walk you home kitten," He said quietly placing a hand to Eileen's cheek gently.

"..I'd like that." Eileen slightly leaned into the touch, then stepped away, and started walking home.

"Kitten..." His gaze took in every inch of her features as they walked home together. Her wine-red hair carefully coiffed in a thick straight style bounced as she walked. The way her creamy sun-warmed skin complimented her eyes bringing out the soft hue of blue reminding him of endless skies and her petite form made it appear as though she was a fragile kitten.

Eileen stopped in her walking and half-turned, tilting her head to the left a little "Yes, Jean-Pierre?"

Jean-Pierre grabbed Eileen into a fierce hug. He moved back to look into her eyes once more, their faces only inches apart. "Thank you." He whispered.

Eileen blushed bright pink as the blonde pulled her close into a hug, then blushed deeper because they were so close "...W-Why are you thanking me?" She asked.

"For caring," The corner of his mouth twitched before forming a smile.

Eileen stared into his eyes, and then dropped her gaze to his lips, watching them curl into a smile; she patted his cheek gently. "You look cute when you smile."

_**End Chapter**_

**Author Notes: ** Will Jean-Pierre open up more to people? Is he starting to develop feelings for Eileen? And what will the twins think? Find out in the next chapters!


End file.
